


Two Mini-Ficlets (Spooks MI-5)

by Prisca



Series: Mini-Fills [16]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, reward ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: written as a reward fic for FFFc (Livejournal)





	Two Mini-Ficlets (Spooks MI-5)

**Ficlet 1**

„I'm sorry,“ Tom murmured apologizing, but as ever, Christine knew to hide her disappointment and smiled. This was, why their relationship still worked, they did understand each other, as a CIA liaison officer and an MI5 team leader their jobs would always come first.

But sometimes, at night, the dreams came back; the months he had spent together with Ellie and her daughter Maisie had been the best of his life and he was afraid that letting them go had been the biggest mistake he had ever made.

:::

**Ficlet 2**

Feeling worn out Tom closed his eyes; so this was the end; Harry had just told him that an early retirement was the only way for him. He was not sure what to think about this; too much had happened during the last years where he had been the MI5 team leader; years which had changed him and his view of life.

A normal life, a job, a house, maybe a family; no lies anymore, never to be forced again to use people he actually liked... the thought alone scared him because he wasn't sure if he would be able to deal with that.

**Author's Note:**

> written as a reward fic for FFFc (Livejournal)


End file.
